


Need To Complete

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Sleep deprivation is a nasty thing when you combine it together with the need to finish video games, but at least you have Jirard on your side to help with that quest, so it's definitely not that bad after all.





	

You were always really thrilled when one of your friends asked you to hang out with them. You really enjoyed spending time with people, as you were nothing short of a social butterfly. Unfortunately for you though, most of the hang out sessions you ended up spending with your friends in the Normal Boots club included a lot of video games, something that didn’t happen to be your strongest forte.

But you really didn’t mind. You had always enjoyed watching video games a lot more than playing them yourself anyways, so it was alright with you. Of course whenever you decided to hang out, the guys continuously bothered you about taking one of the controllers to join in for a game of Stomp or Nario Kart, but usually you refused. Maybe every now and then you joined in for a round or two, not doing really tremendously well or anything, but being around the same skill level as PBG gave you some sort of comfort at least.

One good thing that came out of enjoying watching other play games though was definitely how much time you got to spend with Jirard.

The boy known as the Completionist, he took the longest time out of all the guys in the club probably combined with specific games, you usually staying on his side through his long and draining quests of completing games one hundred percent. You pulled all-nighters on weekends, staying awake with the powers of sugar and caffeine, the guys popping in to check on you two every now and then. Shane was there mostly, sharing the dorm room with Jirard after all, but he usually found other rooms to crash in for the nights when he really needed sleep, leaving the two of you to do your completionist business together.

Spending all weekend on completing games with Jirard was nothing short of an adventure to you. You enjoyed his in depth look of the games he played, showing you all kinds of neat tricks and teaching you little tips about the game as he played it through, always having some kind of information about the game to share. That was one of the perks of him rooming with Shane definitely, he learned all kinds of useful tidbits of information through him.

You learned about video games with Jirard. You learned about the characters, the worlds, the lore. How games worked and what kind of games you enjoyed and what were worth completing and what were just meant to be the casual kind of fun.

And you really liked all that. Spending time with Jirard, even if it demanded your strict sleep schedule as a holy sacrifice, to you it was all worth it.

And there you were, once again on a Sunday morning, sitting on the floor of his and Shane’s dorm room, both of you wrapped into a pile of blankets, trying to blink your eyes open to look at the final boss battle happening on the screen. It had probably been one of the longest weekends in memory, you weren’t really sure, especially seeing that you two had been awake for almost two days straight already, so your sense of time was really wobbly at the moment. But there you were, on the finish line, just one more victory away from reaching the last achievements and completing yet another game over a course of a single weekend.

You yawned, barely spotting from the corner of your eye Jirard’s eyes leaving the screen for a brief moment to look at you. He was definitely dealing better with the sleep deprivation than you were, but it was starting to show clear signs on him too. His gameplay had gotten noticeably sloppier in the last few stages, but he was too determined to quit. Both of you were, really.

"Y/N, you doing okay?“

You nodded, kind of absentmindedly. You really wouldn’t have minded a moment of sleep, but at the same time you really didn’t want to miss the finish of the game, not after the past near 48 hours of investment you two had put into learning about the characters and the story of the game. You could always sleep the rest of the day away to be awake in time for Monday morning’s classes after you had seen the ending screen to the game.

"I’m fine. Just a bit tired, I guess.”

Jirard chuckled quietly, you watching through half open eyelids how he delivered another nasty looking blow at the final boss. “I think anyone would be tired after staying awake for two days straight.”

You let you a quiet chuckle before yawning again. “It’s fine. I can sleep after this is done.”

Jirard nodded, eyes focused back on the game as you yawned again. Maybe you could just close your eyes for a little moment, he would wake you up in case you were going to miss something important.

Letting to thought take over your mind, your tired eyes practically closed themselves, a serene feeling taking you over as they finally got some rest from staring at the television screen for what had felt like ages. You snuggled deeper into your blanket, leaning against Jirard who stole a glance towards you that you didn’t see as you rested your head against his shoulder.

"Wake me up when you kill that thing.“

You could hear a soft chuckle coming from him. "Will do, Y/N. Will do.”


End file.
